Jordan "X" The Wolf
Jordan is an author turned Wolf first created and used in Fourth Wall Down by Author X12377 (Or Jordan). He has gone through several different versions as the writing skills of X12377 grew. His current version is meant to be a much more realistic interpretation of an author in the Sonic universe. While he wields a katana used in earlier versions, his skill with the weapon is next to non-existent compared to a real swordsmen, leaving the weapon to mostly be for show. Concept When created, X12377 was still very new to Role-playing and his character was amateurish at best, a fact admitted by X12377 himself. The original version of Jordan, or "X" as the character preferred to be called, was created with abilities taken from several Naruto characters. He wielded several weapons such as a Katana and Kunai. However, eventually the author X12377 seemingly quit Fanfiction.net. While he attempted to return a few times, bringing with him a few revamped versions of X. It wasn't until 5/2/2016 when he officially decided to return. Being much more adept at writing, X12377 decided to build a more realistic version of X. Powers and Abilities * Jordan can use dark energy in various ways such as ** Creating constructs of dark energy ** Firing dark energy at enemies ** Creating clones or non-sentient creatures ** Form wings of dark energy ** Fade into shadows ** Access a Dark form. However, after using once a bit after first arriving in the world of Sonic he decided to never use it again. It works similar to any other Dark form, but the first time he used it, he was stuck for almost a week until finally regaining control Appearance He is a quiet tall white wolf, with a slight "Root beer belly." Jordan is usually seen wearing black shorts and some sort of T-shirt. He also owns a thin green jacket for the rain. His eyes are dark green, his shoes are cyan and his gloves are brown. He has a black katana sheathed on his back and a green pouch filled with smoke bombs on the right of his waist. He also owns his "Epic cape" which is a short black cape with red on the inside. Most time he wears it though, it usually seems to hinder more the do anything else, a fact he refuses to admit. History Jordan was once a small speck on this world with big plans. He was a simple teenager who enjoyed writing and playing video games, but deep inside he wanted to be recognized, to be loved as a hero. He lived a normal life until, one day, he was transported into the world of Sonic the hedgehog. In this world he, strangely enough, had amazing abilities that he quickly learned to use. With these abilities Jordan would finally be the hero he wanted to be! But does simply having powers make him one? Only time will tell. Strengths * Jordan's abilities are, as said, very powerful. They can be used in multiple situations and make him a fierce enemy * When forced into a dangerous situation Jordan can use a fare amount of strategy in a fight * Jordan, being a wolf, has enhanced tracking abilities, can see much better in the dark, and can utilize his teeth and claws as weapons if needed Weaknesses * Jordan without his powers, can only rely on a sword he has no experience in wielding and his abilities as a wolf * Jordan can sometimes sacrifice practicality for flashiness, such as wearing the useless cape he owns that has hindered him in the past * While Jordan wants to do the right thing, sometimes when the opportunity to mooch off of someone or a chance to take the easy way to something appears, he may be tempted to take it * When first testing out his powers Jordan entered a "Dark form" going on a rampage for almost a week before finally regaining control. This sowed a small thought in the back of his brain, the idea that he can't control his powers. As such, when using them in combat he subconsciously holds back his abilities in fear. Relationships Due to being rebooted Jordan has yet to form any meaningful relationship worth posting yet. Category:Characters Category:Heroes